Vehicles often have fixed cup holders disposed in the console for storing beverages and other items for the vehicle occupants. Storage space in a vehicle console is limited and it is necessary to provide a variety of options for the vehicle occupants to tailor the spaces available to suit their needs.
The present invention provides a cup holder assembly that can be adjusted to change the depth and interior volume of the cup holder.